The Defenders of Virtue
Leading officer: Brigade General Segius from Aerilon. Size: Brigade. Part of the Third Imperial Division. Motto: "We will stand." History The core of the 12th Brigade are formed from several Yakimara units that preceded the dawn of the Imperial Akinian military. Though it is often assumed that they are all from the same clan or origin, the core of the 12th are from different origins. And much as it is with the Taika and Chonobi, not every Yakimara clan or tribe goes along nicely. While there is friction present between various units, they are a brigade united in their ambition to remind the world that the Yakimara inferior to other cultures and people, when it comes to fighting or be able to hold their ground. Many of the units that exist within the 12th Brigade have a history of fighting in various conflicts. Often these units haven't received the same renown and prestige as their Taika and Chonobi counterparts, despite the fact that they have been a part of various prominent military operations. Equipment For the most part, the 12th has almost similar equipment to the majority of the Imperial Akinian military. There are some differences between their specialised units, their equipment usually betraying their purpose. The most different piece of equipment is the armour. Whereas the majority of the Imperial forces enjoy chainmail and some additions to it, the 12th Brigade seems to enjoy scale-mail and lamellar type of armour. Various influences from both Taika and Chonobi designs have managed to creep in but this is usually (almost fiercely) denied by those serving within the 12th Brigade. As for weapons? The 12th brigade sport the usual weapons that one can expect from Imperial troops. The only addition is that many infantry units seem to like to bring some light javelins with them - effectively allowing them to fulfil heavy-skirmisher roles before clashing with their opponents. Purpose The purpose of the 12th Brigade is usually seen as to support the 'beefier' brigades. A large focus is put on mobility and capability to be flexible. This is seen in their equipment as only their First Battalion is clad in the uniformal heavy Imperial armour. Considering the Yakimara presence and knowledge of Yakimara warfare, the 12th Brigade does sport a rather unusual purpose though. For with their knowledge and expertise in psychological and biological warfare, they are quite efficient in thinning and weakening an enemy before a battle even takes place. Ranks Brigade General Segius from Aerilon The brigade is led by Sergius. He is a man of average height and reaching his forties. A commander that demands a lot of his man but also is willing to go through the fire for them. He is considered shrewd and smart, despite his origin from a poor farmer's family. His many scars are a source of pride, though he is actually quite humble when it concerns himself. Many of the 12th respect and love Sergius, who is considered as a father for them. Captain Vitus of the First WIP Captain Florus of the Steel Bastards WIP Captain Brennus of the WIP Captain Eogan of the WIP Captain Valerius of the WIP Captain Drest of the of the WIP Composition WIP